erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Themes
The theme songs/tracks used in EG Youtube Playlist Notify Tech21101 (Tecton) if you are going to change or add something and link the video so he can make changes to the youtube playlist. Preferably, contact on his message wall or TG him on NationStates. ScholarOfTheScrolls (Ariilyth) is the Theme Page creator and librarian. If you experience any complications uploading, or if you wish to know if a track you wish to use is already taken, ask him for assistance. Character Themes Reigning National Leaders Chairman Joko Widodo Authith, the Challenger Valgtkriger Galti Ottesen of Clan Stålblod President Davin Lucatiel Mr. Galaxy, the Galactic King Tvest Longbow Emperor Thrawn Caudillo Antonius Sovereign Alexios Vasileios Noökrator Former National Leaders Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl (Deceased) King Harold Uril (Deceased) Emperor Aodhain Fhion (Pre Insanity Theme) (Deceased) Chairman Hermann Fegelein (Resigned) Uhlek (Exiled) Martin Greene (Left office) Clan Chief Urdnot Wrex (Surrendered sovereignty) Valgtkriger Tormund Hvittskjegg of Clan Skjellhav (Deceased) Politicians Fel Longbow Jackie Chan Lord Lochlainn Comhairle Ionadai Comhairle Yasok Ruuk Teague Martin "Grunt" Wurz Military Figures Garrus Vakarian Jahrita Woods Camiso Olymdas Legion Platoon Nicholas Emmanuel Lord Oswallt Vaughan John Lucas Sun Wu Shi-no-Sutorōku Max Payne Zero Maal Ser Gwydion Morgan (Belryn Theme) Zaros Azzanadra (Deceased) Thommas Erik Christersen Jaaron Jan Snover Rohan Argadain Oliver Larsen Chad Infinitie (Deceased) Lord Malum Tetra Baatar Samson Parvis Olrynion Kyron (Mahtiid Theme) Assassins and Spies Saren Arterius (Deceased) Sahkonteic/ TR-12 (Thane Krios) (Deceased) Nicolas Lau Daud Corvo Mercenaries and Adventurers Logan Sterrist Cirynath Genior Arvin Jenkins Sokre Driin Mordin Salders Gaveros Maldor Kral, the Black Knight Outlaws and Vigilantes Visenna Sciandor Maeroi Dharin Drakfos Reok Timothy Danweller Conmhac Niocaill Avery Killn (Deceased) Icas the Contractor Civilians Julhaj Teikeerus (Deceased) Dr. Bishop Christian Decudo (Deceased?) Aaron Janssen Hyu Jäger Rami Pavia Beasts of Myth/Legend Macaranghrian Haythiel Eanciallmhar The Leviathan Taer-Aleacht Vuile-Lasair Scaerltar The Red and Yellow Devil Historical Figures General Pale-Scale Bunaitheoir Luath Rialoir Luath Flameheart Valring Aithis Dauley Feraen Solverus (Historical Figure) Bratach Nathair (Bradacha Sciathan) Mithir Maldor Others The Invisible Man The Enigma Archmagister Malrithen Character Combat Themes Macaranghrian Combat Theme Sahkonteic/Thane Krios Combat Theme Olrynion Kyron Combat Theme Rohan Argadain Combat Theme Gaveros Maldor Combat Theme Ser Gwydion Morgan Combat Theme Visenna Sciandor Combat Theme Logan Sterrist Combat Theme Sokre Driin Combat Theme Max Payne Combat Theme Nicolas Lau Combat Theme Galti Ottesen Combat Theme Faction Themes Alliances The Combine The Trepadacious Affinity Military/Police Forces Athrugadhi Armed Forces Athrugadhi Special Reconnaissance Forces People's Armed Forces of Asia Vossland Armed Forces UR Military The Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Agency (The Spectres) The Crwydro Order (Crwydro Knights) Fomorians Yaok'tlayekoani Powered Infantry Division Interplanetary Metropolitan Civil-protection War Party The Tectonian Military Assassin/Spy Organisations The Shadowscales The Black Talons The Dragon's Eye The Knives of Mora Pendiaman Noble Families/Houses & Clans House Fhion House Vaughan House Comhairle House Sciandor Clan Akira Clan Stålblod Historical Noble Families/Houses & Clans House Sciathan Terrorists Scourge Scourge (Loch on the Phone) Solverus (Faction) The Alliance to Ascend Humanity Others The Nightroamers of Belryn (The NRB) Royal Church of Asia Ahkriim Institute of Technology Tectonians But Better™ The Dorchadroi Order Species/Race Themes The Drohkituwah The Westarians The Draugen National Anthems "Glory to the Firebird" - The Athrugadhi Empire Apocrypha "You'll Never Walk Alone" - UAAA "This Land is Paradise" - Vossland "O great Fharia" - Fharia "Fortitudo, Constantia Et Patria" - Utaina "Tears of Triumph" - Tecton "The United Republic's Voyage" - The United Republic "En drøm av hjem" - Jernheim "Flight of Romulus"- United Midgard "Apotheosis" - The Nascencia Reshios (Plipperoustocrat) "Far Beyond the Stars" - The Noctarn Alliance "The Ascendancy Prevails" - The Reborn Chiss Empire Galiagol Anthem "March of Cambreadth" - Alvia Peace Themes Athrugadhi Empire Peace Theme Psijic Dominion Peace Theme Zaanzarr Peace Theme Jernheim Peace Theme The UAAA Peace Theme Altachtic Peace Theme Wahpetonwan Peace Theme Titonwan Peace Theme Scourge of God Peace Theme Tecton Peace Theme United Republic Peace Theme Alvia Peace Theme War Themes Athrugadhi Empire War Theme Tecton War Theme Vossland War Theme UAAA War Theme Apocrypha War Theme United Republic War Theme Tuzekhe War Theme Shyqoir War Theme Psijic Dominion War theme Altachtic War Theme Tuchankorr War Theme Jernheim War/Raid Theme Wahpetonwan War Theme Titonwan War Theme Fharia War Theme Scourge of God War/Raid Theme The Dragon's Eye War Theme Hetic War Theme Aterius War Theme Alvia War Theme Military March Themes "Forward, Sons of Voss" (Vossland March Theme) "Lord Faulkner's Regiment" (Athrugadhi Empire March Theme) "Aakhener March" (Nyrian Federation March Theme) "Tercio Step" (Aterius March Theme) "March of the Volunteers" (UAAA March Theme) Location Themes Galaxies The Erviadus Galaxy Space Regions Vossland's Star Systems Athrugadh Ka'lu'umil space Asian Star Systems United Republic Space Vinsrom Star Systems and Planets Coras Athrugadh Ithir New Asgilath Pykikhzo Mim Cities Ardor Arkngthand Anheim Vault City Belryn Guangdong Våsasund Planetary Regions Vossland (Rialuath) The Kingdom of Ariilyth and the Duchies of The Cape Camadyr's Reach Arohgard Hailleachta Croi Southwing Asaland The Hyranesia Bjelloden Goldlands Lunatheim Lotodden The Meladi Valukaar Stormland Grand Structures Rah Du'ul Goldwing Istana Negara Other Vault 8 The Cave The Slums The Shadow District RP Main Themes 'Deus Ex Animus' (The Mahtiid) Main Theme 'Artificial Revolution' Main Theme 'Daunting Odds' Main Theme 'The Thrawn Campaign' Main Theme 'Apocalypse' Main Theme 'Animus Ex Personalitas' Main Theme 'A Shroud Over Ashes' (Belryn) Main Theme 'Sins of a False God' Main Theme 'Zaros' Main Theme Personalitas Ex Memoria' Main Theme Event Themes Deus Ex Animus Part 1 Erebos Base Omega (Julhaj and Garrus investigate Erebos Base Omega) Julhaj's Ascension (Julhaj is augmented) Battle for Los Obitus (The Mahtiid Crew fight Xiuhtecuhtli transgenics at Los Obitus) The Xiuhtecuhtli Trap (Trangenics ambush the Mahtiid Crew at Caligo) Return to Erebos (The Mahtiid Crew sneaks past the transgenics at Erebos Base Omega) The Base (The Xiuhtecuhtli base reveals itself and the portals are opened) Dark Energy (The final run through the Xiuhtecuhtli base) A New Contract (Julhaj converses with The Observer) Deus Ex Animus Part 2 Prologue: The Dream (Saren experiences a life-like dream) The Equation (Dr. Bishop discovers the equations) The Window (Dr. Bishop gives his presentation of the window) Main story: There's Always a First Time (Julhaj investigates the laboratory) Interplanetary Metropolitan Conspiracy (Julhaj infiltrates the cave) Station Zero (Olrynion holds his ground at Station Zero) "Thane" (Julhaj is approached by 'Thane Krios') "With the Point of a Claw" (Julhaj and Luius talk as Thane and Camiso sneak into the facility) Tracking the Traitor (Thane and Camiso confront Luius as the others are caught in a shootout) The Past Repeats (Julhaj, Olrynion, and Jahrita converse with Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl) The Ashen Road (The crew travel to Vvardenfell and into Red Mountain) Conversations with a Madman (The Mahtiid crew meets Sheogorath) "A Versatile Life" (The crew searches through the Versalife facility) Over Here (The crew finds Lorkhan's Heart) Over There (Masser ambient theme) Civilisation (Olrynion sneaks around an underground Dunmeri city) Past Glory (The Mahtiid Crew explore the Battlespire) Present Danger (The Digitals attack, Thane betrays Olrynion) Cries of a Scorched Moon (Secunda ambient theme) "Poet's Irony" (Saren preaches a posthuman future) The Oldest Fight (The climactic battle against Saren and the Legion clones) Epilogue: Green, Green, Green, Red (Julhaj speaks with the Observer one last time) Orchestrated Objective Reduction (The Ending) Macaranghrian Related Events Macar Awakens (Macaranghrian explosively emerges from a mountain after being awoken by Kaleilrun's frost) Fire and Ice (Macaranghrian attacks Kaleilrun) The Sacking of Dragon's Maw (Macaranghrian and Haythiel invade Dragon's Maw) Forest Fire (Macaranghrian is captured by Emperor Aodhain) Cursed Magic (Aodhain curses Macaranghrian) Chimes of the Kingslayers Apocalypse The True Measure of a God Ice of the Phoenix Others Leaving Vault 8 (Aaron Janssen leaves Vault 8) Project Sentinel Reveal (Project Sentinel is revealed) Bandit Ambush (Aodhain and Aaron are attacked by bandits outside Vault 8) Authith vs. The Wrath (Authith faces the Wrath in the Corrupted Arena) Raiders of the North P1: Attackers at the Shore (The Jerns launch their attack on Yaji) Raiders of the North P2: Ice Dragons (The Ice Dragons appear) Raiders of the North P3: The Sea of Ice (The Icy Sea freezes and the Draugen charge) The Scourge of God: Fall of Russia (The Huns invade Russia) Blackvire & Siegfried vs Nagraand Siegfried vs Blackvire/Siegfried vs Utuk Xul Object:Overlord War Future Event Themes Apocalypse Aleswell Mittelsmoor Sipa Animus Ex Personalitas Act 1 Sets: Ambient Stealth Combat Main Story: Preperation Black Eagle Final Attack Epilogue: "Special Missions Require Special Weapons" Personalitas Ex Memoria The Thrawn Campaign (UR Civil War) Everything is Coming Into Place The First of Many Victories Lord Malum's Massacre Reconquest of Csilla The 502nds Resurgence Betrayal On All Sides Mim Burns, Csilla Rejoices A Fallen Hero, a Desecrated Icon Personal Score to Settle The U.R. Blitz A Hero Awakens Knights of the Failed Empire The Ultimate Defeat, An Unforeseen Betrayal, An Overzealous Ruler A Victory With Little Reward The Ascendency Prevails Artificial Revolution Main Story: Arrival The FreeForce Sentinels Unexpected encounter Pyrrhic Victory is Subjective Geth vs Geth Bring it on What's coming can't be won Slow Pace, No trace Reveal Willpower of Organic, Strength of Synthetic The Final Push Father's Deception Forever in Aid Becoming a Graveyard Endings: Independence Ending White Flag Ending Payback Ending A Shroud Over Ashes (Belryn) Sets: Ambient Stealth Combat Main Story: The Revenant Metropolis Underworld NRB The Night's Mistress A Wingless Angel Nightly Silence The Great Raid A Forlorn Dream Knightfall The Temple of Vuile To Die Before the Emperor In the Den of the Deranged "One Minute" Found Martial Law The Tower of the Ashes Visenna and Olrynion Sins of a False God Sets: Ambient/Exploration Combat Stealth SoaFG Fixed Events Remembrance Our Place Apex Predators Equations On The Walls Hostile Work Environment Labour of Love Zenith Pawns in the God's Game The Answer Did You Laugh? SoaFG Choice-Dependant Events Haemoptysis Resolute Gone Zaros Sets: Ambient/Exploration Combat Stealth Fixed Events: Low ODDs Belly of the Beast Fear and Awe Divine Form Choice Dependant Events: Imperial Entrance Hero's Welcome Endings: Capital Punishment Maximum Security The Great Heist Dominance Cleyonia, 1248 GSY Peakwatch Vaughan Comhairle The Frigid Core Shivering and Vulnerable Scourge of Nations Others A Visit to the Past Heard UR Civil War Conflict at Kehjah Final Stage Historic Event Themes Aodhain's Rebellion Aodhain's Rebellion The Battle of Roseford The Battle for Maes-Aur Advance into Camadyr's Reach The Reddening of Goldwing Coronation Other Kiamat Misc MLG Olympics Official MLG Olympics Theme The Illuminati Thomas the Dank Engine Other Corrupt Stone Colossi Saved Themes Scholar Saved Themes Promethean The Future of Mankind Dogmatic Engineering Earth's Ambassadors Deep Memory Mankind Divided Trailer Theme Interceptors Duel Spirit of Death Detroit Sewer Combat Detroit Sewer Combat 2 Everybody Lies Sanctuary England anno 1066 HMS Victory Jack the Ripper #1 Deus Ex Theme 12-20-82 Song Pre Battle Western Fragile Truce Epitah Elipse Indian Boba Fett Theme Jack the Ripper #2 Xenomalleum Deus Ex Mankind Divided Dubai Theme DXHR Picus Get to Funicular Combat Dogmatic Engineering Welcome to Boston Trouble in Town Freedom Fighter Grenadiers March MGS4 Theme Ice and Conquest Tide Hunter Lahar Primordial Majesty It's a Long Way to Tipperary Crusader Kings Theme Duke of Death Acre Underworld Access the Animus We are Diamond Dogs The Girl's Gone Bloodstained Anthem Escape Theme Venice Escape Night Mission in Venice Chariot Chase London is Waiting A New Beginning House of Black and White Detroit Center Ambient Sins of The Father Instrumental After the Crash Derelict Row Combat Derelict Row Ambient Below Detroit Picus Combat The Road to Masyaf Notorious MGS:GZ Theme We Are Norse Wilderness The Triangle Lord of Light Nightly Prague Indoctrination Facility DXMD Combats Utulek Combat Marchenko Battle Theme We Face our Enemy Together ME3 London ME3 Mars Prague Ambient #2 Swiss Alps Ambient Swiss Alps Combat London Combat Prague Ambient #1 Prague's Proximities DA:I Theme Prague 2nd Visit Ambient #1 Prague 2nd Visit Ambient #2 Scarborough Fair (Civ VI Industrial Peace Theme) Civ VI Theme Le Tourdion: Civ VI version Civ VI Norway Atomic Theme England Ambient #1 England Ambient #2 England Ambient #3 England Ambient #4 England Ambient #5 England Ambient #6 Martial Law Namir AC Syndicate Theme AC Haytham Theme Hunt or be Hunted Snail Marshes of Broken Spirits Daggerfall Snowing Daggerfall Dungeon Daggerfall Orchestrated Blood on the Cobblestones The Hunt Begins Jomsborg Skellige combat Machine god TW2 Theme Like a Wounded Animal Spikeroog In the Giant's Shadow Words on the Wind Hjalmar's axe Ard Skellig Village Hindarsfjall Garden of Freya Faroe Isle Theme For Honour, For Toussaint DXMD Safehouse Tesham Mutna AES Saved Themes Tour of Venice Flight over Venice City of Rome Imagine Utopia Humanity's Hope Home in Florence Elysium Fields Welcome to Constantinople https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDtj-2qnTXk https://youtu.be/oKGuoxFufh0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOIT16rLwdE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kH8s3905OSY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UpYjCtAQBx8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mbbc3CDA8QE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scux8s-gRjI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=433pq3AmDaI Ver Le Tourdion https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nT7_IZPHHb0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6fQ60pbCNU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psT_XFDTjHs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1nY3hLEM00 https://youtu.be/9tFPGTIr0Zw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CiSeoX_4nzU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vt5Mxm7BPhM Owen saved themes On the Verge of Assault Those Who Fight Those Who Fight Further River Flows in You China Peace Logan Theme Combat Drugs Panama NJ Sejong War Theme China War Theme Art of War The Last Samurai-Spectres in the fog The Last Samurai-Red Warrior Rising Sun Meiji Peace Meiji War Japan Civ VI Peace X-Men Theme Medley National Anthem of the USSR (Instrumental) Clair de Lune Russia Peace Russia War Tech Saved Themes (That may or may not be used.) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2QZBq6STME https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1wmmAkG32g https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=II-mfLZJag0 Broken Mind Luke Saved Themes A Moment of Silence Miraak Saved Themes Khi Tasira Combat Jaal The Final Battle Trail of hope Kadara vault Casimir war theme DA:O main theme Battle with Archdemon Party camp Overlord theme Overlord combat Therum missing track Bullets Alvia Saved Themes Invincible A Good Lighter Hikari Furu World of Remnant 1 Fire and Fury Kingdom Hearts Canticle of Sacrifice Category:Themes